


কলেজের প্রথম সেশান

by MistiMeye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Face Slapping, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Threats
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistiMeye/pseuds/MistiMeye
Summary: মিষ্টির নতুন কলেজ এর প্রথম Ragging সেশানের গল্প,  ইন্টারকোর্স ছাড়া।
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	কলেজের প্রথম সেশান

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: সব চরিত্র কাল্পনিক 😅  
প্লট আমার উন্মাদ মস্তিষ্কজাত।।

যে গল্প আজ লিখছি সেটা আমার কলেজের সময়ের। যখন আমি কলেজে যাই তখন আমার বয়স সবে মাত্র আঠেরো। আর পাঁচটা আঠেরো বছরের মেয়ের সাথে বিশেষ পার্থক্যও ছিল না তেমন কোনো। একটা ব্যাপার ছাড়া, আমার গুদ মারা শুরু করেছিল আমার পিসির ছেলেরা যখন আমি ১৩ পেরোলাম তখন। তো স্বাভাবিক ভাবেই ৫ বছরের বাড়তি খাটুনিতে আমার শরীর অনেকের থেকে (ভাল বইপোকা মেয়েদের থেকে) বেশি ডবকা ছিল।

আমি জানি, প্রশ্ন উঠবে আমার বাবা - মা কেন আটকায় নি দাদা দের, আমায় কেন চোখে চোখে রাখেনি ইত্যাদি ইত্যাদি। যখন আমার ৯ তখন একটা এয়ারক্র্যাশে আমার মা-বাবা গত হন। আমার দায়িত্ব পান আমার একমাত্র জীবিত আত্মীয়া, আমার বাবার সৎ দিদি, আমার সোনাপিসি। বাবার সাথে পিসির সম্পর্ক বিশেষ ভাল না থাকলেও পিসির সাথে আমার মায়ের খুব ভাব ছিল, পিসি আমাকেও ভীষণ ভালবাসে।

সেই পিসির বাড়ি থাকতে গেলাম। সেখানে দুটো দাদার উপর দায় পড়ল আমায় সাবধানে রাখার। তা সে ওরা যেন জ্যান্ত পুতুল পেল খেলার জন্যে। খেলা বাদে দায়িত্ব ওরা কতটা অব্দি পালন করত আর করে সেটা অন্য একদিন বলব, একদম ডিটেলে। আজ কলেজ নিয়ে লিখতে বসেছি, তো কলেজ নিয়েই লিখব।

যে কলেজএ ভরতি হয়েছিলাম, সেটার নাম আর লিখছি না, আজ ক' বছর হল কলেজ উঠেও গেছে। কলেজ ছিল এক হিন্দিভাষী রাজ্যে। আমার কলেজে পৌছাতে প্রায় ২৭-২৮ ঘন্টা লাগত। স্বাভাবিক ভাবেই একটা হোস্টেলে জায়গা জুটলো। ক্যাম্পাস জুড়ে অনেক গুলো হোস্টেল, জিম, লাইব্রেরি, অডিটোরিয়াম, কমিউনিটি হল, লেক, পার্ক, অফিসিয়াল ব্লক,স্টুডেন্টস ইউনিয়ন ব্লক, গ্রীনহাউস, পাম্প হাউস। আর এর সবের মাঝে চার তলা উঁচু, প্রায় দেড় বিঘে ছড়ানো একাডেমিক বিল্ডিং। লেকের ওপাড়ে ফাকা জমি ছিল বিঘা কতক, আর এই সব ঘিরে ছিল উঁচু পাঁচিল । ক্যাম্পাস টা আপাত দৃষ্টিতে বেশ সুরক্ষিতই ছিল। 

এই গেল ক্যাম্পাস কেমন ছিল। এবার ছাত্রছাত্রী দের কথায় আসা যাক। বেশিরভাগ ছেলে মেয়েরা আশেপাশের এলাকারই ছিল। আর হাতে গোণা কিছু ছেলে মেয়ে ছিল যারা পাশের রাজ্যগুলো থেকে পড়তে আসত। আমিই একমাত্র ছিলাম যা কে তিনটে রাজ্য টপকাতে হত কলেজ যেতে। আমি পরীক্ষা দিয়ে লিস্টে নাম উঠেছিল বলে গেছিলাম আর তা ছাড়া পিসির বাড়ির ছায়া থেকে বেরিয়ে আসার সুযোগ ছিল এটা। এসবের উপরে ছিল নতুন জায়গার নতুন মানুষের নতুন জীবনযাপন দেখার আগ্রহ। 

এবার ঘ্যানঘেনে ফালতু কথা রেখে আসল গল্পের দিকে এগোনো যাক। কলেজ শুরু হওয়ার দু সপ্তাহ পরে ফ্রেশারস ফেষ্ট ছিল কলেজএ। সেদিন টের পেলাম সিনিয়র দের নজর পড়েছে আমার উপর। 

আমি চোখে পরার মতনই সেজেছিলাম। পিসি বলত, "শাড়িই হল একমাত্র পোষাক যা বাঙালি মেয়েদের সব থেকে আকর্ষণীয় করে তোলে। তবে যে পড়বে তাকে জানতে হবে কিভাবে শাড়ি সামলাতে হয় আর কিভাবে অন্যের চোখে পরতে হয়।"

তখন আমার হাইট ছিল ৪ ফুট ৬ ইঞ্চি, আর দাদাদের আদরে ৩২সি কাপ এর দুদু হয়ে গেছিল। কোমর ছিল ২৮ আর ছিল ৩৬ এর নধর পাছা। আমার গায়ে এক্সেস লোম আমি কোনোদিনই পছন্দ করতাম না। প্রথমে দাদা রাই হেল্প করত শেভ করতে, মাধ্যমিক এর পর নিজেই করতে পারতাম। তো যা বলছিলাম, আমার গুদ কচি খুকির মতন তুলতুলে আর নেড়া ছিল। আমার ভাল লাগত ওভাবে থাকতে। 

আমি একটা লাল শিফন এর শাড়ি পরেছিলাম, সঙ্গে পুচকে, ডিপকাট, কালো, স্লীভলেস ব্লাউজ। আমার গায়ের রঙ ফরসার দিকে, তো তার সাথে দুদুর নিচ অব্দি পৌছানো কালো ব্লাউজ আর নাভির নিচে তলপেটের সীমানায় পরা লাল শাড়ির মাঝে, আঁচলের আড়ালে আমার পেট আর নাভি বেশ লুকোচুরি খেলছিল। তার সাথে চোখে হাল্কা কাজলের টান, ঠোটে লিপগ্লস আর ছোট্ট একটা লাল টিপ। চুল খোলাই ছাড়া ছিল পিঠের উপর। পায়ে এক জোড়া ফ্ল্যাট পাম্প পরেছিলাম, কারণ হিল পরে নাচতে গিয়ে পা ভাঙলে দেখার কেউই ছিলোনা ধারে কাছে।

দারুণ গান বাজনার জলসার আয়োজন হয়েছিল সেবার। অত জমজমাট অনুষ্ঠান সেই প্রথম দেখেছিলাম। আমি সীট ছাড়বো না বলে টানা তিন ঘন্টা গ্যাঁট হয়ে বসে রইলাম। তার পরে এক ঘন্টা ধরে চলল DJএর গানে নাচ। 

চার ঘন্টা পর অনুষ্ঠান শেষে আমি আর দুটো মেয়ে, আমার রুমমেটস, আমরা হোস্টেল ফিরছিলাম। পা তখন ব্যথায় টনটন করছে। জোরে হিসি পেয়েছে, হলের বাথরুম টা নোংরা বলে যাওয়া হয়নি। এমন সময় একটা ডাক শুনতে পেলাম।

"Oye Laal Saree, shun ja Zara."

আমি তো শুনে চমকে দাঁড়িয়ে গেলাম, কে রে বাবা!

তাকিয়ে দেখি বছর ২১এর একটা দাদা, একটু লম্বাই, অন্তত আমার তুলনায়, মাঝারি গড়নের গায়ের রঙ একটু বাদামি মত ।

আমি তার ইশারায় তার কাছে গেলাম, আর আমি তার কাছে পৌছানো অব্ধি সে আমার গতর মাপলো।

"Haan Bhaiya bataiye kya baat hain?" আমি মিষ্টি হেসে জিজ্ঞেস করলাম।

"Humare captain tujhe bula rahe hain union room mein." দাদা টা উত্তর দিল আর সাথে নিজের দুটো প্রশ্ন আমার দিকে ছুড়ে দিল, "Tu wo bangali ladki hain na? Nam kya hain tera?"

"Ji haan main bengal se hu. Nam hain Misti Ganguly" উত্তর দিলাম বাধ্য মেয়ে হয়ে। 

তারপর জিজ্ঞেস করলাম, "Bhaiya kaal jau to nahi chalega? Bohot pair dukh raha hain."

তাতে সে কটমটিয়ে বলে, " Aj aur isi waqt jana padega." তারপর আমার পিছনে অপেক্ষারত দুই রুমমেট কে ডেকে বলল," Oye, tum dono Jao re. Misti baad mein lautegi."

একটু দূর গিয়ে জিজ্ঞেস করলাম, "Bhaiya thora toilet se hoke au main? Jor ki shushu lagi hain."

তাতে সে হেসে উঠলো, "Are union room ke toilet mein jana, udhar saf rehta hain. Jyada der karogi to Captain gussa honge."

শেষ সুযোগ টাও গেল, অগত্যা চললাম ক্যাপ্টেন এর সাথে দেখা করতে।

ইউনিয়ন এর বিল্ডিং চিনলেও কোনোদিন ঢুকিনি। বাড়িতে ঢুকে পিছনের দিকে একটা ঘরে নিয়ে গেল আমায়। একটা ঘরে জনা দশেক ছেলে মেয়ে বসে আড্ডা দিচ্ছিল। দেখে বুঝলাম সকলেই সিনিয়র।

আমরা ঘরে ঢুকতেই সব আড্ডা থেমে গেল।  
তবে ছেলে গুলো যেন বুড়োটে, যাকে ক্যাপ্টেন বলে পরিচয় দিল, তার বয়েস কম করে ২৬ কি ২৭. বাকিরাও কাছাকাছি বয়সের। দিদি গুলো মনে হল ওদের থেকে একটু ছোটো।

আমি মোটে বুঝে পেলাম না ক্যাপ্টেন এখনো কলেজে কি করে। তবে ক্যাপ্টেন দেখতে অলমোস্ট পাহাড়ের মত। গাঢ় বাদামি পেশী বহুল শরীরে একটা হাতকাটা হুডি পরা। লোকটার একটা হাত আমার থাই এর সমান মোটা হবে, তবে নির্ঘাত পাথরের মত শক্ত। বুক ভরতি ঘন লোম বোঝা যাচ্ছিল হুডির বাইরে থেকেই। কুচকুচে কালো চোখ দুটো তে তীক্ষ্ণ চাহনি। মুখে একটা কঠোর ভাব, গালে না কামানো দাড়ি। আমি হাঁ হয়ে লোকটার হাত দুটো দেখছিলাম। 

লোকটাও আমায় চোখ দিয়েই যেন ল্যাংটো করে সব দেখতে চাইছিল।

একটু পরে গুরুগম্ভীর গলায় আমার উদ্দেশ্যে বলল, "hello Misti, Welcome to our college. I hope, koi problem nahi ho raha tumhe humare campus mein. Is saal tum akeli bengali ladki ho humare yahan."

আমি মিষ্টি হেসে উত্তর দিলাম, "Nahi Bhaiya, sab bohot friendly hain yahan. Ghar jaisa hi lag raha hain. Aur haan main bengal se hu."

ক্যাপ্টেন একটু হেসে বলল, "Mujhe pata hain ki tum thaki hui ho. Toh faltu ke baat side me rakh ke kam k baat par ate hain."

চুপচাপ দাঁড়িয়ে শুনতে লাগলাম।

"Tumhe idhar bulaye hain tumse kuch fun tasks karwana hain is liye. There's a choice though tum in tasks ko karne se mana bhi kar sakti ho." বলে একটু থামল ক্যাপ্টেন। 

"Agar tum tasks karne se mana karti ho to, hum jo is samay is room main hain, hum sab milke tumko chodenge, Har ek. Aur haan ladkia bhi. Or you can choose Tasks."

"Agar main ap logo k nam se sikayat karu toh?" জিজ্ঞেস করলাম।

"Tum ko gayab kar denge, hum log jaan pehchan wale hain . Idhar jangal me gum ho gyi to koi dhund na sakega." ক্যাপ্টেন ঠাণ্ডা গলায় উত্তর দিল। 

শুনে হাত পা ঠান্ডা হয়ে গেল আমার। এত জন একসাথে করলে বাঁঁচব না তো!

"Main karungi tasks. Please sab milke mat chodo. Mar jaungi." বলে সামনে এগিয়ে দাঁড়ালাম।

শুনে ক্যাপ্টেন আর সাঙ্গপাঙ্গ রা শুনে খ্যাঁক খ্যাঁক করে হাসল কিছু সময়।

"Okay Misti, here are rules, Main jo karne bolu, tum karogi. Thik se kar na payi to tumhe sajah milegi. Jyada daravna kuch nahi . Do char thappar bas."

"Tumhari pehli task hain, Apna pallu khiska kar use,apne kamar k nicge fasao. Jisse hum tumhe thik se dekh sake."

শুনে লজ্জায় কান লাল হয়ে গেল আমার, তাও আঁচল নামিয়ে এনে তলপেটের নিচে গুজলাম। চার দিক থেকে টুকরো কম্পলিমেন্ট উরে আস্তে লাগল।

"Accha kia Misti!" বলে ক্যাপ্টেন হাততালি দিল। তার পরে বলল,  
"Ab aise cat walk karo, tabtak jabtak hum na roke."

কি জ্বালা! ওদিকে যে মুত পরে যাবে! তাও মিষ্টি দাঁত কেলিয়ে হেটে বেড়ালাম ঘরের মধ্যে। কোমর, পোদ দুলিয়ে দুলিয়ে।

খানিককাল হাটিয়ে নিয়ে কাছে ডাকল ক্যাপ্টেন। গেলাম কাছে আস্তে, আস্তে। কাছে যেতেই বলে, "Mere goad mein baitho. Apne dono pairo ko mere chair ke dono taraf kar ke."

আমি ভ্যাবাচ্যাকা খেয়ে দাঁড়িয়ে ছিলাম, এক হুংকার দিল ক্যাপ্টেন। আমি তড়িঘড়ি উঠে পড়লাম ক্যাপ্টেন এর কোলে । বসতেই আমার কোমরের নরম মাংস খামচে ধরল আর অন্য হাত আমার পেটের উপর হাত বুলাতে লাগল। খানিক পরে পেট নাভি নিয়ে খেলার পর আমার তলপেটের উপর চাপ দিতে লাগল । 

আমার পেটে একটা ভোতা যন্ত্রণার টের পেলাম। কোনো মতে বললাম, "Bhaiya ji, please shushu krne jane do na. 4 ghnte se nahi gayi." আমার চোখ অল্প অল্প ভেজা ছিল। দেখে ক্যাপ্টেন আমায় কোলে নিয়েই উঠে বাথরুমে ঢুকল।

একটা টয়লেট স্টলের সামনে নামিয়ে, নিজের লকলকে জিভ দিয়ে আমার চোখের জল চেটে নিল।

"Jao baby, kaam lipta ao,wait kar raha hu."  
আমি ঢুকে কোমোডে বসে মুততে শুরু করতেই পাশের স্টল থেকে ক্যাপ্টেন এর মোতার আওয়াজ আস্তে লাগল। আমি মুতে নিয়ে মুছতে গিয়ে বুঝলাম ভিজে ভাব টা শুধু মুত থেকে হয়নি। গুদের রস বেরিয়েছে আমার। এ কি হচ্ছে? 

হঠাৎ দড়াম করে নক হল দরজাতে। "Misti? Andar so gayi kya?"

বেরিয়ে এলাম শেষ অব্দি। আমি তখন ঘামে ভেজা, বড় বড় শ্বাস পড়ছে। আঁচলের ওজনে শাড়ি এত নেমে এসেছে যে কুঁচকি দেখা যাবে এবার মনে হয়।

আমায় দেখে একটা বিশ্রী হাসি হাসল ক্যাপ্টেন। তারপর নিজের একটা মোটা আঙুল ভরে দিল আমার নাভি তে। আমি কাতরে উঠতেই মুচকি হেসে বলে, "Bangali ladki ki sabse majedar baat hain ki unko sirf Nabhi ke sath khel kar hi madhosh kia ja sakta hain."

আমি চোখ বুজে নাভি তে আঙুল নিচ্ছিলাম। গুদ আমার গল গল করে জল খসাচ্ছে জানি। তারপর আবার আমায় তুলে নিল, এবার বউ তোলার মত করে। নিয়ে চলল আগের ঘরে। ঘরে ঢুকে দেখি সেখানে একটা দিদির দুদু টিপছে দুটো দাদা। বাকিরা হুল্লোড় করছে। 

আমায় এনে ডেস্কে বসালো। বসিয়ে ড্রয়ার খুলে একটা পালক বের করল ক্যাপ্টেন।

"Ab quiz khelenge hum!" ঘরের মধ্যে সবাই হল্লা করে উঠলো।

পালক টা আমার গায়ে বোলাতে শুরু করতেই গায়ে কাটা দিতে লাগল আমার। যেখানেই বুলায় সেখানেই কাঁটা দাঁড়িয়ে যায়। রিয়্যাকশন দেখে খুশিই হল ক্যাপ্টেন।

"Nam kya hain tumhara?"

বললাম, " Misti."

"Kitne saal ki ho?"

বললাম, "Turned ei-eighteen last month. Hehe tickles!"

এইভাবে কুইজ চলল, সারা গায়ে কাঁটা দাড়িয়ে গেছে, আমার মাথা ঘুরছে। এমন সময় প্রশ্ন এল,  
"Tumhre underwears ka rang kya h?" বলেই ঠিক ব্লাউজ এর নিচে পালক বোলালো।

শুনে খিলখিলিয়ে হাসতে হাসতে বলে ফেললাম, "Jo nahin hain uska rang kaise bolu?"

ওর বন্ধুরা তো উত্তর শুনে সে কি খুশি। কিন্তু ক্যাপ্টেন দেখি রেগে গেল। মুঠি করে চুল টেনে বলল,  
" Majak karti hain mere se? Punishment milega."

উঠে আমার সামনে এসে দু হাতে আমার মুখ নিয়ে কানে ফিসফিস করে বলল, "Tu ye tin saal kabhi na bhule uska intezam main karunga." বলে গাল ছেড়ে ব্লাউজ এর উপর থেকে দুটো মাই এ হাত বুলাতে বুলাতে হ্যাচকা টেনে আমার ব্লাউজ ছিঁড়ে নিল। আমার ৩২সি দুদু দুটো কালো কাপড়ের বাঁধন থেকে মুক্তি পেয়ে লাফিয়ে বেরিয়ে এল।

আমি বোকার মতন হাঁ হয়ে ছিলাম খানিক সময়। তারপর ক্যাপ্টেন আমার গালে টেনে একটা চড় মারল। কি জোড়ে লাগছিল! ৪নং চড় পড়তেই আমি কেঁদে দিলাম, সেটাও সিরিয়াসলি। কিন্তু ও থামল না। প্রতি গালে ৫ টা করে হওয়ার পরে থামল।

ততক্ষণে কাজল গাল বেয়ে নেমে এসেছে চোখের জলে মিশে। ওর সাঙ্গপাঙ্গরা আমার গতর চটকাচ্ছে যে যেমন পারছে। নিজেকে কোনোদিন এত দুর্বল লাগেনি, কিন্তু একই সাথে আমার শাড়ির ভিতরে আমার গুদ ভেসে যাচ্ছিল। 

আমার অবস্থা দেখে ক্যাপ্টেন হাসল, "Dosto, ye chinal sachme bra nahi pehni thi. To check kare chut pe kuch hain ki nahi?" সবাই এক সাথে সমর্থন জানাল।

আমি কাঁদতে কাঁদতে আমার দু হাতে দুদু ঢাকতে চেষ্টা করতেই দুজন আমার দু হাত চেপে ধরল। ক্যাপ্টেন আমার শাড়ি উপরে তুলতে তুলে আমার পায়ে হাত বোলাচ্ছিল। যেখানেই ছোঁয়া লাগছিল কাটা দাঁড়িয়ে যাচ্ছিল। থাই অব্দি এসে থেমে আমায় জিজ্ঞেস করল,  
"Malmal jysi charbidar chamri h teri. Saree utarke fek du? sab dekhe kysi hain tu?" বলে জোরে জোরে আমার থাই এর ভিতরে দিকে চটকাতে শুরু করল। চটকাতে চটকাতে টের পেল থাই আমার স্লিপারি রসে ভেজা।

আমি কাঁদোকাঁদো গলায় বললাম, "Please bhaiya ji, idhar nangi mat karo, sab kacha kha jayenge mujhe."

এক মুহুর্তের জন্য ওর চোখ নরম হয়ে গেল, তারপরে সে হাসল, সেই নোংরা হাসিটা, তারপরেই আমার শাড়ির ভিতরে হাত আরো গভীরে ঠেলল আর আমার গুদ অব্দি পৌঁছে গেল।

ক্যাপ্টেন সম্ভবত বিশ্বাসই করেনি যে আমি প্যান্টি পরিনি। কারণ যে মুহুর্তে ওর কড়াপড়া হাত আমার তুলতুলে, নেড়া, উদোম গুদ ছুল ওর চোখ বড় হয়ে গেল আর ও থমকে গেল। 

মুহুর্ত মধ্যেই নিজেকে সামলেও নিল, শাড়ির ভিতরে আমার নরম ফোলা গুদ নিয়ে খেলা শুরু করে দিল।নিজের মোটা আঙুল ভরে আমার গুদ চুদতে লাদল। মাঝে মাঝে আমার ক্লিটোরিসও মুচড়ে দিচ্ছিল। সে কি সুখ। 

আমার চোখ আরামের ঠেলায় উলটে যাচ্ছিল, ক্যাপ্টেন হেসে উঠল।

"Misti, tu to gashti randi nikli!" বলেই নিজের ষাড়াশির মতন হাতে আমার গুদ খামচে ধরে কচলাতে লাগল। ব্যথায় চিৎকার করে উঠলাম, চেষ্টা করতে লাগলাম দূরে সরতে, কিন্তু ও ছাড়ল না।

আমার কানের কাছে মুখ এনে বলল, " Shunbe chinal, aj se tu kabhi bhi campus mein underwears nahi pehnegi." আমার মুখের অবস্থা দেখে বলল আবার, "Chal thik hain, period k dohran panty pehen lio. Hum ko karne bolenge wo hi karegi. Hum logo ko khush rakhogi to tum khud bhi khush aur safe rahogi. Aj ke bad teri safety meri zimmedari hain. Humari jaan pehchan hain upar tak, first class hum dilwa denge."

একটা হড়হড়ে স্লিপারি জিনিস চেপে ধরতে স্বাভাবিক এর থেকে অনেক বেশি শক্তি লাগে। আমি ফুঁপিয়ে ফুঁপিয়ে কাদছিলাম, সেই কান্নার মধ্যেই সর্বাঙ্গ কাঁপিয়ে জল খসল আমার।

আমার গুদের রস হাতে নিয়ে হাত বার করল শাড়ির নিচ থেকে, তারপর আমার মুখে আর দুদু তে মাখিয়ে চেটে চুষে সব খেল ক্যাপ্টেন। 

আমায় ছাড়তেই আমি কাঁদতে কাঁদতে পরে যাচ্ছিলাম, গায়ে জোর একদম ছিল না আমার। ক্যাপ্টেন এসে আমায় ধরল। মাথায় পিঠে হাত বুলিয়ে দিতে দিতে আস্তে আস্তে বিড়বিড় করে বলল, "Tu bohot himmatwali hain."

আর আমার মুখে একটা বোতলের মুখ রাখল, একটু পরে বুঝলাম, জলের বোতল। ঢকঢক করে অনেকটা জল খেয়ে বুঝলাম কতটা তেষ্টা লেগেছিল।

তারপর আমায় শাড়ি দিয়ে ভাল করে ঢেকে নিচে নামাল, দাঁড়াতে গিয়ে পাড়লাম না, পরে যাচ্ছিলাম। ক্যাপ্টেন আমায় আবার পাঁজাকোলা কোরে উঠিয়ে নিল।

"Chalo chor ate hain tumhe hostel tak." ঘরের দিকে ফিরে একটাই কথা বলল, "Session Dismissed."

ক্রমশ...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N2: এই গল্প টা আগে SexStories.Com এ Englishএ পোস্ট করেছিলাম। যদি পড়তে চাও DesiSlutMisti খুঁজে পড়ে নিও।  
_মিষ্টি


End file.
